pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
X-Men Origins: Wolverine
X-Men Origins: Wolverine is a 2009 American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics fictional character Wolverine, distributed by 20th Century Fox. It is the fourth installment and the first spinoff in the X-Men film series. The film was directed by Gavin Hood, written by David Benioff and Skip Woods, and produced by and starring Hugh Jackman. It co-stars Liev Schreiber, Danny Huston, Dominic Monaghan and Ryan Reynolds. The film is a prequel/spin-off focusing on the violent past of the mutant Wolverine and his relationship with his half-brother Victor Creed. The plot details Wolverine's childhood as James Howlett (Troye Sivan), his early encounters with Major William Stryker, his time with Team X, and the bonding of Wolverine's skeleton with the indestructible metal adamantium during the Weapon X program. The film was mostly shot in Australia and New Zealand, with Canada also serving as a location. Production and post-production were troubled, with delays due to the weather and Jackman's other commitments, an incomplete screenplay that was still being written in Los Angeles while principal photography rolled in Australia, conflicts arising between director Hood and Fox's executives, and an unfinished workprint being leaked on the Internet one month before the film's debut. X-Men Origins: Wolverine was released worldwide on May 1, 2009, opening at the top of the box office and grossing $179 million in the United States and Canada and over $373 million worldwide. Reviews were generally mixed to negative, with critics considering the film uninspired, criticizing its screenplay and poorly produced CGI but praising Jackman's performance. Jackman himself confessed to being unhappy with the final result of the film. Another Wolverine film titled The Wolverine was released in 2013 to positive reviews. Contents 1 Plot 2 Cast 3 Production 3.1 Development 3.2 Filming 3.3 Effects 4 Music 5 Release 5.1 Leaked workprint 5.2 Marketing 5.3 Video game 5.4 Theatrical run 5.5 Home media 6 Reception 7 Follow-ups 8 References 9 External links Plot In 1845, James Howlett, a boy living in Canada, witnesses his father being killed by groundskeeper Thomas Logan. The trauma activates the boy's mutation: bone claws protrude from his knuckles, and he kills Thomas, who reveals that he is James's real father. James flees along with Thomas's son Victor Creed, who is thus James's half-brother. They spend the next century as soldiers, fighting in the American Civil War, both World Wars, and the Vietnam War. In Vietnam, Victor attempts to rape a Vietnamese woman, and kills a senior officer who attempts to stop him. James defends Victor and the two are sentenced to execution by firing squad, which they survive. Major William Stryker approaches them in military custody, and offers them membership in Team X, a group of mutants including Agent Zero, Wade Wilson, John Wraith, Fred Dukes, and Chris Bradley. They join the team for a few years, with James now using the alias Logan, but the group's (especially Victor's) disregard for human life causes James to leave. Six years later, Logan is working as a lumberjack in Canada, where he lives with his girlfriend Kayla Silverfox. Stryker and Zero approach Logan at work. Stryker reports that Wade and Bradley have been killed, and he thinks someone is targeting the team's members. Logan refuses to rejoin Stryker, but after finding Kayla's bloodied body in the woods, Logan realizes Victor is responsible. He finds him at a local bar, but Logan loses the subsequent fight. Afterward, Stryker explains that Victor has gone rogue, and offers Logan a way to become strong enough to get his revenge. Logan undergoes a painful operation to reinforce his skeleton with adamantium, a virtually indestructible metal. Once the procedure is complete, Stryker attempts to betray Logan by ordering that his memory be erased, but Logan overhears this and escapes to a nearby farm, where an elderly couple take him in. Zero kills them the following morning and tries to kill Logan. Logan destroys two Jeeps, and takes down Zero's helicopter, killing him, and swears to kill both Stryker and Victor. Logan locates John and Fred at a boxing club. Fred explains that Victor is still working for Stryker, hunting down mutants for Stryker to experiment on at his new laboratory, located at a place called "The Island". Fred mentions Remy "Gambit" LeBeau, who escaped from the island and therefore knows its location. John and Logan find LeBeau in New Orleans, then both fight Victor, who kills John and extracts his DNA. Agreeing to help release mutants that Stryker has captured, Gambit takes Logan to Stryker's facility on Three Mile Island. Logan learns that Kayla is alive, having been coerced by Stryker into keeping tabs on him in exchange for her sister's safety. However, Stryker refuses to release her sister and denies Victor the adamantium bonding promised for his service, claiming that test results revealed Victor would not survive the operation. Stryker activates a mouth-sewn Wade, now known as Weapon XI, a "mutant killer" with the powers of multiple mutants, who he refers to as the "deadpool". While Logan and Victor join forces to fight Weapon XI, Kayla is mortally wounded leading the Island's captive mutants -- including a teenager named Scott Summers -- to safety, and she has no choice but to stay behind. The mutants are subsequently rescued by Professor Charles Xavier. Logan decapitates Weapon XI, destroying one of the cooling towers in the process. Stryker arrives and shoots Logan in the head with adamantium bullets, rendering him unconscious. Before Stryker can shoot Kayla, she grabs him and uses her mutant power to persuade him to turn around and walk away until his feet bleed. Logan regains consciousness but has lost his memory. He sees Kayla's body, but does not recognize her, and leaves the island. In a mid-credits scene, Stryker is detained for questioning by some MPs in connection with the death of his superior, General Munson, whom Stryker did in fact kill after Munson declared his intent to shut down Stryker's project. Cast Atop a stage are three man in black clothing, Liev Schreiber wearing a gray jacket and black pants, and Lynn Collins, wearing a yellow dress, hugging will.i.am, who is in black clothing. In the background is a billboard reading "X-Men Origins Wolverine: World Premiere – Tempe, Arizona. Colored paper flies through the stage. Hugh Jackman, Ryan Reynolds, Taylor Kitsch, Liev Schreiber, Lynn Collins, and will.i.am at the premiere in Tempe, Arizona.Hugh Jackman as James Howlett / Logan / Wolverine: A Canadian mutant and future X-Men member and often referred as Jimmy by Victor Creed. Jackman, who played Wolverine in the previous films, has also become producer of the film via his company Seed Productions, and earned $25 million for the film.4 Jackman underwent a high intensity weight training regimen to improve his physique for the role. He altered the program to shock his body into change and also performed cardiovascular workouts. Jackman noted no digital touches were applied to his physique in a shot of him rising from the tank within which Wolverine has his bones infused with adamantium.5 Troye Sivan as young James Howlett: Casting directors cast Sivan as the young Wolverine after seeing him sing at the Channel Seven Perth Telethon, and he was accepted after sending in an audition tape.6 Kodi Smit-McPhee was originally cast in the role, when filming was originally beginning in December 2007,7 but he opted out to film The Road.8 Smit-McPhee was later cast as Kurt Wagner / Nightcrawler in the 2016 film X-Men: Apocalypse.Liev Schreiber as Victor Creed: Logan's mutant half-brother and fellow soldier, who would later become his nemesis Sabretooth. Jackman and Hood compared Wolverine and Sabretooth's relationship to the Borg–McEnroe rivalry in the world of tennis: they are enemies but they can't live without each other. Sabretooth represents the pure animal and embodies the darker side of Wolverine's character, the aspect Wolverine hates about himself. These characters are two sides to the same coin.9 Tyler Mane, who played him in X-Men, had hoped to reprise the role.10 Jackman worked with Schreiber before, in the 2001 romantic comedy Kate & Leopold and described him as having a competitive streak necessary to portray Sabretooth. They egged each other on on set to perform more and more stunts. Schreiber put on 40 lb (18 kg) of muscle for the part,11 and described Sabretooth as the most monstrous role he ever played. As a child, he loved the Wolverine comics because of their unique "urban sensibility". Schreiber had studied to be a fight choreographer and wanted to be a dancer like Jackman, so he enjoyed working out their fight scenes.12 Michael James Olsen as young Victor Creed Danny Huston as Major William Stryker: Huston was originally in negotiations for the part,13 while Brian Cox, who played the character in X2, wanted to reprise the role. He believed computer-generated imagery, similar to the program applied to Patrick Stewart and Ian McKellen in the opening flashback of X-Men: The Last Stand, would allow him to appear as the younger Stryker.14 Huston liked the complex Stryker, who "both loves and hates mutants because his son was a mutant and drove his wife to suicide. So he understands what they're going through, but despises their destructive force." He compared the character to a racehorse breeder, who rears his mutant experiments like children but abandons them when something goes wrong. His son is shown to be frozen at the Weapon X facility and the reason Stryker starts the Weapon XI program.11will.i.am as John Wraith: A teleporting mutant. It is will.i.am's major live-action film debut. Although he initially did not get on with the casting director, he got the role because he wanted to play a mutant with the same power as Nightcrawler. He enrolled in boot camp to get into shape for the part.15 When filming a fight, he scarred his knuckles after accidentally punching and breaking the camera.16Lynn Collins as Kayla Silverfox: Wolverine's native-American (Blackfoot/Niitsítapi) mutant love interest and pawn of Stryker. She has the powers of tactile telepathy and hypnosis, and has the ability to control or convince others to do the things she wants them to.11 However, Victor is immune to telepathy. Describing her role, Collins said "I had to play off all the guys and their testosterone-heavy abilities. But I learned that the female powers of persuasion easily trump fangs and knives and guns."17 Michelle Monaghan turned down the role because of scheduling conflicts, despite her enthusiasm to work with Jackman.18Kevin Durand as Fred J. Dukes / The Blob: A mutant with a nearly indestructible layer of skin. In the film's early sequences, he is a formidable fighting man, but years later, due to a poor diet, has gained an enormous amount of weight.11 A fan of the X-Men movies, Durand contacted the producers for a role as soon as news of a new film came out.19 The suit went through six months of modifications, and had a tubing system inside to cool Durand down with ice water.20Dominic Monaghan as Chris Bradley: A mutant who can manipulate electricity and electronic objects.21 It was originally reported that Monaghan was going to play Barnell Bohusk / Beak.22Taylor Kitsch as Remy LeBeau / Gambit: A Cajun mutant thief who has the ability to convert the potential energy of any object he touches into kinetic energy, forcing it to explode. The size of the object determines the magnitude of the resulting explosion.11 He is also skilled in the use of a staff, and happens to be very agile. Due to the nature of his power, he displays supernatural durability, being able to take Wolverine's elbow to his face and return to fight moments later. When asked about his thoughts on the character, Kitsch had said, "I knew of him, but I didn't know the following he had. I'm sure I'm still going to be exposed to that. I love the character, I love the powers, and I love what they did with him. I didn't know that much, but in my experience, it was a blessing to go in and create my take on him. I'm excited for it, to say the least."23Daniel Henney as Agent Zero: A mutant member of the Weapon X program and a superhumanly accurate mercenary with expert tracking abilities and lethal sniper skills.11 An X-Men fan, Henney liked the role of a villain because "there are no restrictions playing it, allowing you freely to express it, so you can act how you want to".24 He described the film as more realistic and cruder than the X-Men trilogy.25Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson: A wisecracking mercenary with lethal swordsmanship skill and athleticism, who later becomes Deadpool. Reynolds had been interested in playing the character in his own film since 2003.26 Originally, Reynolds was only going to cameo as Wilson but the role grew after he was cast.27 Reynolds did sword-training for the character, and also worked out to get his physique comparable to Jackman's.28 Scott Adkins as Weapon XI: Weapon XI is a genetically altered mutant killer. He has powers taken from other mutants killed or kidnapped in the film, as well as retractable blades in his arms. He is referred to by Stryker as "the Deadpool" because the compatible powers of the other mutants have been 'pooled' together into one being. Ryan Reynolds portrays Weapon XI for close-ups, standing shots, and simple stunts while Scott Adkins is used for the more complicated and dangerous stunt work.29 Additionally, Tim Pocock portrays a young Scott Summers / Cyclops. Max Cullen and Julia Blake portrayed Travis and Heather Hudson, an elderly couple who take care of Wolverine after his adamantium bonding. The Hudsons are heavily adapted from the comics' James MacDonald and Heather Hudson. Tahyna Tozzi portrays Emma, a mutant with the power to turn her skin into diamond, who in the film is Silverfox's sister.30 The film depiction of Emma was originally assumed to be Emma Frost. However it was noted that she does not exhibit the character's traditional telepathic abilities. It is later revealed by Bryan Singer that is character is actually not Emma Frost, but instead a mutant with similar abilities.31 Wolverine's parents also appeared in the film; Aaron Jeffery portrayed Thomas Logan while Alice Parkinson portrayed Elizabeth Howlett. Peter O'Brien appeared as John Howlett, James' alleged father. The film includes numerous cameo appearances of younger versions of characters from the previous films, including Jason Stryker (William Stryker's lobotomized telepathic son whom he keeps in cryogenic suspension).32 There was a cameo for a young Storm, which can be seen in the trailer, but it was removed from the released film.33 A digitally rejuvenated Patrick Stewart also makes an uncredited cameo as a younger Charles Xavier who appeared to not yet lose the use of his legs.34 However, with timeline and story inconsistencies within the film series, Singer developed an idea to tie all the films together and fix the continuity. In X-Men: First Class Xavier loses the use of his legs at a much younger age, than he appears in Origins. As an explanation, Xavier can be seen walking in X-Men: Days of Future Past (which chronologically takes place prior to the events of this film), by creating the illusion that he is standing in various scenes, when in reality the character is only present by telepathic projection.3536 Asher Keddie played Dr. Carol Frost.37 Poker player Daniel Negreanu has a cameo. Phil Hellmuth wanted to join him but was unable because he committed to an event in Toronto.38 X-Men co-creator Stan Lee said he would cameo, but Lee ended up not appearing in the film as he could not attend filming in Australia.3940 Production Development David Benioff, a comic book fan, pursued the project for almost three years before he was hired to write the script in October 2004.4142 In preparing to write the script, he reread Barry Windsor-Smith's "Weapon X" story, as well as Chris Claremont and Frank Miller's 1982 limited series on the character (his favorite storyline).4143 Also serving as inspiration was the 2001 limited series Origin, which reveals Wolverine's life before Weapon X.44 Jackman collaborated on the script, which he wanted to be more of a character piece compared with the previous X-Men films.45 Skip Woods, who had written Hitman for Fox, was later hired to revise and rewrite Benioff's script.46 Benioff had aimed for a "darker and a bit more brutal" story, writing it with an R rating in mind, although he acknowledged the film's final tone would rest with the producers and director.41 Deadpool had been developed for his own film by Reynolds and David S. Goyer at New Line Cinema in 2003, but the project fell apart as they focused on Blade: Trinity and an aborted spin-off.26 Benioff wrote the character into the script in a manner Jackman described as fun, but would also deviate from some of his traits. Similarly, Gambit was a character who the filmmakers had tried to put in the previous X-Men films. Jackman liked Gambit because he is a "loose cannon" like Wolverine, stating their relationship echoes that of Wolverine and Pyro in the original trilogy.5 David Ayer contributed to the script.47 Benioff finished his draft in October 2006, and Jackman stated there would be a year before shooting,48 as he was scheduled to start filming Australia during 2007.49 Before the 2007–2008 Writers Guild of America strike began, James Vanderbilt and Scott Silver were hired for a last-minute rewrite.50 Gavin Hood was announced as director of the project in July 2007 for a 2008 release.51 Previously, X-Men and X2 director Bryan Singer and X-Men: The Last Stand director Brett Ratner were interested in returning to the franchise,5253 while Alexandre Aja and Len Wiseman also wanted the job.5455 Zack Snyder, who was approached for The Last Stand, turned down this film because he was directing Watchmen.56 Jackman saw parallels between Logan and the main character in Hood's previous film Tsotsi.11 Hood explained that while he was not a comic book fan, he "realized that the character of Wolverine, I think his great appeal lies in the fact that he's someone who in some ways, is filled with a great deal of self-loathing by his own nature and he's constantly at war with his own nature".57 The director described the film's themes as focusing on Wolverine's inner struggle between his animalistic savagery and noble human qualities. Hood enjoyed the previous films, but set out to give the spin-off a different feel.58 Hood also suggested to make the implied blood relation of Wolverine and Sabretooth into them explicitly being half brothers, as it would help "build up the emotional power of the film".59 In October, Fox announced a May 1, 2009, release date and the X-Men Origins prefix.13 Filming Preliminary shooting took place at the Fox Studios Australia in Sydney, during late 2007.60 Principal photography began on January 2008 in New Zealand.61 One of the filming locations that was selected was Dunedin.62 Controversy arose as the Queenstown Lakes District Council disputed the Department of Labour's decision to allow Fox to store explosives in the local ice skating rink. Fox moved some of the explosives to another area.63 The explosives were used for a shot of the exploding Hudson Farm, a scene which required thirteen cameras.64 Jackman and Palermo's Woz Productions reached an agreement with the council to allow recycling specialists on set to advise the production on being environmentally friendly.65 According to Hood, the screenplay was still incomplete as filming begun, with the production in Australia receiving regularly new script pages from Los Angeles, at times in the night before shooting.66 Filming continued at Fox (where most of the shooting was done) and New Orleans, Louisiana.13 Cockatoo Island was used for Stryker's facility; the enormous buildings there saved money on digitally expanding a set.11 Production of the film was predicted to generate A$60 million for Sydney's economy.67 Principal photography ended by May 23. The second unit continued filming in New Zealand until March 23, and were scheduled to continue filming for two weeks following the first unit's wrap.68 This included a flashback to Logan during the Normandy Landings, which was shot at Blacksmiths, New South Wales.69 Hood and Fox were in dispute on the film's direction. One of the disputes involved the depiction of Wolverine as an Army veteran with post-traumatic stress disorder, with the executives arguing that audiences would not be interested in such heavy themes.70 The studio had two replacements lined up before Richard Donner, husband of producer Lauren Shuler Donner, flew to Australia to ease on-set tensions.71 Hood remarked, "Out of healthy and sometimes very rigorous debate, things get better. ... I hope the film's better because of the debates. If nobody were talking about us, we'd be in trouble!"11 Hood added he and Thomas Rothman were both "forceful" personalities in creative meetings but they had never had a "stand-up" argument.72 In January 2009, after delays due to weather and scheduling conflicts, such as Hugh Jackman's publicity commitments for Australia, production moved to Vancouver, mostly at Lord Byng Secondary School and in University of British Columbia.7374 Work there included finishing scenes with Ryan Reynolds, who had been working on two other films during principal photography.75 Gavin Hood has announced that multiple "secret endings" exist for the film and that the endings will differ from print to print of the film.76 One version shows Wolverine drinking in a Japanese bar. The bartender asked if he is drinking to forget, Logan replies that he is drinking to remember.77 The other shows Weapon XI on the rubble of the destroyed tower, trying to touch his severed head.78 Effects More than 1,000 shots of Wolverine have visual effects in them, which required three effects supervisors and seventeen different companies to work on the film.79 The most prominent was Hydraulx, who had also worked in the X-Men trilogy and was responsible for the battle in Three Mile Island and Gambit's powers. Many elements were totally generated through computer-generated imagery, such as the adamantium injection machine, the scene with Gambit's plane and Wolverine tearing through a door with his newly enhanced claws.79 CG bone claws were also created for some scenes because the props did not look good in close-ups.80 Extensive usage of matte paintings was also made, with Matte World Digital creating five different mattes for the final scene of the film—a pullback depicting the destroyed Three Mile Island—and Gavin Hood handing company Hatch Productions pictures of favelas as reference for the Africa scenes.7980 Music X-Men Origins: Wolverine Film score by Harry Gregson-Williams Released April 28, 200981 Genre Film score Length 45:32 Label Varèse Sarabande, catalog #066967 Harry Gregson-Williams chronology The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) The Taking of Pelham 123 (2009) Marvel Comics film series soundtrack chronology chronology The Incredible Hulk (2008) X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) Iron Man 2 (2010) Composed by Harry Gregson-Williams, the score for X-Men Origins: Wolverine was mixed by Malcolm Luker, engineered by Costa Kotselas, and featured Martin Tillman on the electric cello.82 In a 2008 interview with Christopher Coleman of Tracksounds.com, Gregson-Williams said that Hood attracted him to the project, adding: "I happened to meet him at the Golden Globes dinner about three years ago. That night we were both nominees, but both losers. He had been nominated for Tsotsi and during the dinner I had spoken to him and he seemed like a really smart and creative guy...and into music. So I was really delighted when I got a call to meet him and discuss the possibilities for Wolverine."83 In late March 2009, Jon Burlingame of Variety was at the Newman Scoring Stage at 20th century-Fox to listen and report on the recording of the score.84 Gregson-Williams conducted "a 78-piece orchestra and a 40-voice choir (20 male, 20 female)" to achieve the sound.84 At the time of his visit, Burlingame noted that the choir was singing "stanzas from an ancient Norse poem in Old Icelandic" to underscore what would be first track, "Logan Through Time."84 Director Gavin Hood commented on Gregson-Williams' style, saying: "Harry's challenge is to give us operatic scale, but also keep it intimate and human. Harry's music has a kind of muscular confidence and strength that is very useful for the action, but he also has tremendous soul."84 Hood also called the recording performance "frigging brilliant!"84 No. Title Length 1. "Logan Through Time" 4:17 2. "Special Privileges" 1:59 3. "Lagos, Nigeria" 5:10 4. "Wade Goes to Work" 1:29 5. "Kayla" 2:50 6. "Victor Visits" 2:06 7. "Adamantium" 4:18 8. "Agent Zero Comes for Logan" 3:06 9. "Logan Meets Gambit" 4:36 10. "To the Island" 3:44 11. "Deadpool" 4:10 12. "The Towers Collapse" 3:23 13. "Memories Lost" 2:57 14. "...I'll Find My Own Way" 1:24 Release Leaked workprint On March 31, 2009, a full-length DVD-quality workprint of the film without a timecode or watermark, with some unfinished effects shots, a different typeface for titles and casting, and alternate sound effects was leaked online.858687 The studio said it would be able to determine the source of the leak using forensic marks in the workprint. The FBI and MPAA began investigating the illegal posting.86 Fox estimated the workprint was downloaded roughly 4.5 million times by the time Wolverine was released in theaters.88 As of 2014, Fox estimates that a minimum of 15 million people downloaded it.89 The print contained a reference to Rising Sun Pictures, an Australian visual effects company working on the film.85 The company denied that they ever had a full copy of the film.90 Executive producer Thomas Rothman noted the leaked version lacked the ten minutes added during pick-ups in January 2009.8790 However, the theatrical version of the film has no extra scenes that were not included in the leaked workprint.91 Both versions run exactly 107 minutes, but director Gavin Hood said "another ending exists that features the film's villain."87 The leak was traced down to a Bronx man named Gilberto Sanchez, who had bought an unlicensed DVD copy from a Korean man and later uploaded it under the name "SkillyGilly".9293 Roger Friedman, a gossip reporter for Fox News—a channel also owned by Fox's parent company News Corporation—was fired for writing a review of the film using the leaked copy he downloaded from the Internet.94 He described how easy it was to find and download the film even if the original source of the leak was no longer available on the web. The article he wrote for his column on the Fox News website was immediately removed.95 Marketing Among the companies which provided tie-in merchandising were 7-Eleven,96 Papa John's Pizza,9798 and Schick.99 Hugh Jackman also posed as Wolverine for the Got Milk? campaign.100 In February 2009, Hasbro released a film-related toyline, featuring action figures and a glove with retractable claws.101 In April, Marvel debuted a new comic series, Wolverine: Weapon X, which writer Jason Aaron said that while not directly influenced by the film, was written considering people who would get interested in Wolverine comics after watching the film.102 In December 2009, Hot Toys released the 12 inch highly detailed figure of Wolverine based on the movie with Hugh Jackman's likeness. Video game Main article: X-Men Origins: Wolverine (video game) Raven Software developed a video game based on the film with the same name, which Activision Blizzard published.103 Marc Guggenheim wrote the script,104 while Hugh Jackman, Liev Schreiber,105 and will.i.am voiced their characters from the film.106 The storyline goes beyond the one from the film, including other villains from the comics such as the Sentinels and the Wendigo,107 as well as the appearance of Mystique, who was in the other three X-Men films.108 Theatrical run X-Men Origins: Wolverine was released on April 29, 2009, in the UK, Denmark, South Africa, and Australia; April 30, 2009 in the Philippines and in the Dominican Republic; and May 1, 2009 in the United States and Canada. A contest was held on the official website to determine the location of the world premiere on April 27. In the end, the Harkins at the Tempe Marketplace in Tempe, Arizona won the premiere.109 The release in Mexico was delayed until the end of May due to an outbreak of H1N1 flu in the country.110 On April 22, nine days before the release of the film, it was reported that X-Men Origins: Wolverine was outselling Iron Man "3-to-1 at the same point in the sales cycle (nine days prior to the film’s release)."111 Hugh Jackman at the Tempe Premiere. During its first day of wide release, Wolverine took in an estimated $35 million,112 with almost $5 million of that from midnight showings.113 The earnings placed the film as the 16th highest-grossing opening day ever (22nd with ticket-price inflation).112 It went on to be number one film at the box office with a total of $85 million.114115 Among summer kick-offs, it ranked fifth behind Spider-Man, X2, Spider-Man 3, and Iron Man and it was in the top ten of comic book adaptations.115 The opening was lower than the last film in the franchise, X-Men: The Last Stand, as well as X2, but higher than X-Men, the first film in the series.115 The worldwide opening was over $158.1 million, but Fox stated that some markets underperformed, mostly due to the leaked workprint in countries with illegal downloading problems.88 However, in an article for the "piracy issue" of Screen International magazine, film critic John Hazelton was doubtful of this explanation, writing that the film's initial performance was "uncertain" as the outbreak of swine flu in territories with the worst copyright infringement problems means that other territories did not compare at all.116 While it has received mixed reviews from critics, the film has been a financial success at the box office. According to Box Office Mojo Wolverine has grossed approximately $179,883,157 in the United States and Canada. It took in another $193,179,707 in other territories, giving it a worldwide total of $373,062,864.3 Home media On September 15, 2009, Fox Home Entertainment released X-Men Origins: Wolverine on DVD and Blu-ray disc. The two-disc Blu-ray includes commentary by Hood, another commentary by producers Lauren Shuler Donner and Ralph Winter, the featurette "The Roots of Wolverine: A Conversation with X-Men creators Stan Lee and Len Wein", the featurette "Wolverine Unleashed: The Complete Origins", 10 character chronicles, two more featurettes, a trivia track, deleted scenes with commentary from Hood, two alternate sequences, a Fox Movie Channel premiere featurette and imdb BD Live technology. Disc two of the set includes a digital copy.117 In addition, a Wal-Mart exclusive 3-disc set, which includes a standard DVD copy of the film was also released.118 The two-DVD special edition includes the two commentaries, the featurette with Stan Lee and Len Wein, an origins featurette, deleted and alternate scenes, and an anti-smoking PSA on disc one; disc two has a digital copy of the film. The single-disc DVD release has the origins featurette and anti-smoking PSA.117 Wolverine was the highest selling and most rented DVD release of the week, selling over three million copies,119 850,000 of them on Blu-ray.120 Through its first six weeks the DVD has sold 3.79 million copies, generating $64.27 million in sales.121 Reception Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes reported 38% positive reviews based on 252 reviews, with an average rating of 5.1/10. The site's consensus is, "Though Hugh Jackman gives his all, he can't help X-Men Origins: Wolverine overcome a cliche-ridden script and familiar narrative."122 Richard Corliss of TIME commented on the film's standing among other Marvel films, saying that it is "an O.K., not great, Marvel movie that tells the early story of the prime X-Man, and attempts to make it climax in a perfect coupling with the start of the known trilogy." He also said that "superhero mythologies can be so complicated, only a lonely comic-book-reading kid could make sense of it all."123 James Mullinger of GQ also commented on the structure of the story in saying that the "film clumsily tries to explain the origins of James Howlett, AKA Wolverine, which had wisely only ever been briefly referred to in the original X-Men saga. In doing so, it creates a fairly bland plot which is full of holes."124 Lou Lumenick of the New York Post was generally more favorable towards Origins, stating "Fortunately, Jackman is well-matched with Schreiber, who can sneer with the best of them and wears fangs well. The two have three spectacular battles together before squaring off against a formidable enemy atop a nuclear reactor."125 Peter Rainer of The Christian Science Monitor also praised Jackman's performance, saying that "Hugh Jackman demonstrates that you can segue effortlessly from a tuxedoed song-and-dance man at the Oscars to a feral gent with adamantium claws and berserker rage."126 Claudia Puig of USA Today considered the movie "well-acted, with spectacular action and witty one-liners".127 Roger Ebert gave the film two stars out of four and expressed his views on the title character: "Why should I care about this guy? He feels no pain and nothing can kill him, so therefore he's essentially a story device for action sequences."128 James Berardinelli gave Wolverine two and a half stars out of four, calling the action scenes competently executed but not memorable, and considering that when dealing with Wolverine's past "there's little creativity evident in the way those blanks are filled in", and that the revelations made Wolverine "less compelling".129 Comparatively, Bill Gibron of AMC's Filmcritic.com website gave the film a positive "4.0 out of 5 stars," saying that although Hugh Jackman is "capable of carrying even the most mediocre effort, he singlehandedly makes X-Men Origins: Wolverine an excellent start to the summer 2009 season." He predicted "there will be purists who balk at how Hood and his screenwriters mangle and manipulate the mythology;" and further said that "any ending which leaves several characters unexplained and unaccounted for can't really seal the full entertainment deal."130 Regarding Wolverine within the context of the X-Men film series, Tom Charity of CNN commented: "Serviceable but inescapably redundant, this Wolverine movie does just enough to keep the X-Men franchise on life support, but the filmmakers will have to come up with some evolutionary changes soon if it's going to escape X-tinction."131 Similarly, A. O. Scott of The New York Times expressed that "X-Men Origins: Wolverine will most likely manage to cash in on the popularity of the earlier episodes, but it is the latest evidence that the superhero movie is suffering from serious imaginative fatigue."132 On a more negative note, Philip French of The Observer said that the film's "dull, bone-crushing, special-effects stuff" is "of interest only to hardcore fans who've probably read it all in Marvel comics."133 Sukhdev Sandhu of The Daily Telegraph stated that "Wolverine is an artificial stimulus package of the most unsatisfying kind. Aggressively advertised and hyped to the hills, it will no doubt attract full houses at first; after that though, when word-of-mouth buzz-kill goes into overdrive, there’s bound to be widespread deflation and a palpable feeling of being conned."134 Similarly, Orlando Parfitt of IGN (UK) praised the performances of the actors and the action scenes, but stated that the film felt underdeveloped: "There's an enjoyable time to be had with Wolverine, but it's also somewhat unsatisfying."135 Furthermore, Scott Mendelson of The Huffington Post gave the film a grade of "D", noting that "Wolverine was the lead character of X-Men films, and we've already learned everything we need to know from the films in said franchise," adding that "the extra information given here actually serves to make the character of Logan/Wolverine less interesting."136 Steven Rea also felt that the film injured the character by proving that "how the hero acquired his special powers turns out to be a whole lot less interesting than what he does with them", while also being "a mash-up of meaningless combat sequences (meaningless because Logan/Wolverine is just about unstoppable), sub-par visual effects, template backstory, and some goofy Liev Schreiber-as-a-villain thespianizing".137 Hugh Jackman later confessed being unhappy with the final result of X-Men Origins: Wolverine. The actor wanted primarily a film that would deepen the Wolverine character, but “somehow the first Wolverine movie ended up looking like the fourth X-Men — just with different characters.” He tried to avert the same results while doing the next solo film for the character, 2013's The Wolverine.138 Follow-ups Wolverine was set to be the first of a series of X-Men Origins prequels, with the other being focused on Magneto.139 However, X-Men Origins: Magneto entered development hell and wound up cancelled by the eventual fifth X-Men movie. X-Men: First Class, released in 2011, was another prequel to the series, in 2011. Set in 1962, the film features a young Professor X and Magneto and the foundation of the X-Men.140141 In 2013, a second Wolverine film was released titled The Wolverine, set years after the events of X-Men: The Last Stand, but mostly serving as a stand-alone sequel.142 The follow-up to First Class, 2014's X-Men: Days of Future Past, was confirmed to erase the events of X-Men Origins through retroactive continuity.143 A third untitled Wolverine film is planned to release on March 3, 2017. It is set to be Hugh Jackman's last time portraying the character.144 The 2016 spin-off film Deadpool features Ryan Reynolds reprising his role as the title character. Several jokes are aimed at the expense of Reynolds' version of Deadpool in X-Men Origins due to the negative reaction of the character's portrayal.145 References 1.Jump up ^ http://lumiere.obs.coe.int/web/film_info/?id=32200 2.Jump up ^ http://www.tcm.com/tcmdb/title/684158/X-Men-Origins-Wolverine/ 3.^ Jump up to: a b c "X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved October 1, 2009. 4.Jump up ^ Galloway, Steven (July 10, 2007). "Studios Are Hunting the Next Big Property". The Hollywood Reporter. Archived from the original on October 12, 2007. Retrieved January 16, 2010. 5.^ Jump up to: a b Sam Ashurst (December 10, 2008). "Hugh Jackman's First Full Wolverine Interview". Total Film. Retrieved December 15, 2008. 6.Jump up ^ Harvey, Shannon (October 18, 2008). "Howling success". The Sunday Times. Retrieved July 26, 2010. 7.Jump up ^ Sutherland, Claire (October 25, 2007). "Romulus, My Father Set for AFIs – Four Films Dominated at the Announcements of This Year's L'Oreal Paris AFI Awards Nominees in Sydney Yesterday". Herald Sun (Australia). Retrieved January 16, 2010. 8.Jump up ^ Simmons, Leslie (February 6, 2008). "Smit-McPhee Takes 'Road' Less Traveled". The Hollywood Reporter. Archived from the original on May 21, 2008. Retrieved January 16, 2010. 9.Jump up ^ Youtube, IGN. "IGN's Top 100 Villains: Wolverine vs Sabertooth". Retrieved 2009. 10.Jump up ^ Adler, Shawn; Carroll, Larry (March 21, 2007). "Movie File: Chris Brown, Ocean's Thirteen, Michelle Trachtenberg & More – Brown Reveals Next Project; Don Cheadle Exits 'Ocean's' Series; Trachtenberg Goes Goth". MTV. Retrieved January 16, 2010. 11.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i O'Hara, Helen (January 2009). "Weapon X". Empire. pp. 85–90. 12.Jump up ^ Topel, Fred (December 8, 2008). "Wolverine's Schreiber Is Feral". Sci Fi Wire. Retrieved December 8, 2008. 13.^ Jump up to: a b c McClintock, Pamela (October 17, 2007). "Wolverine Claws on May '09 Date – Liev Schreiber in Final Talks for 'X-Men' Role". Variety. Retrieved January 17, 2010. 14.Jump up ^ Purdin, Rickey (August 2, 2007). "Dig Your Claws into 'Wolverine: The Movie' – Wizard Serves Up the Full Scoop as Hugh Jackman Slices and Dices His Way Back to the Big Screen as Wolverine". Wizard. Archived from the original on July 30, 2007. Retrieved January 16, 2010. 15.Jump up ^ Shawn Adler (February 21, 2008). "Will.I.Am Sings On ‘Wolverine,’ Becomes Teleporting Mutant". MTV. Retrieved February 21, 2008. 16.Jump up ^ Larry Carroll (June 19, 2008). "Will.I.Am Reveals Details About His Big-Screen Debut In X-Men Origins: Wolverine". MTV. Retrieved June 19, 2008. 17.Jump up ^ Kahn, Howie (April 2009). "Wolverine Has a Girlfriend". GQ. Retrieved July 26, 2010. 18.Jump up ^ Heather Newgen (January 18, 2008). "Michelle Monaghan Talks Wolverine". IESB. Retrieved January 19, 2008. 19.Jump up ^ "Kevin Durand Talks Wolverine's Blob". IESB.net. July 8, 2008. Retrieved July 4, 2009. 20.Jump up ^ "Wolverine Week: Kevin Durand chats about playing Blob". USA Weekend. April 28, 2009. Retrieved July 4, 2009. 21.Jump up ^ "Monaghan allies with "Wolverine"". Reuters. February 22, 2008. Retrieved May 9, 2009. 22.Jump up ^ Seigel, Tatiana (February 21, 2008). "Dominic Monaghan joins 'Wolverine'". Variety. Retrieved May 10, 2009. 23.Jump up ^ "Taylor Kitsch on Being Gambit in X-Men Origins: Wolverine". Movie Web. October 13, 2008. Retrieved June 19, 2009. 24.Jump up ^ "Daniel Henney exclusive interview: Most wants to act in a romance film with Zhang Ziyi" (in Chinese). Sina.com. June 14, 2009. Retrieved July 4, 2009. 25.Jump up ^ "X-Men Origins: Wolverine Daniel Henney Interview". MovieWeb. Retrieved July 4, 2009. 26.^ Jump up to: a b Rick Marshall (December 11, 2008). "Deadpool And Gambit: The Long Road To ‘X-Men Origins: Wolverine’... And Beyond?". MTV Movies Blog. Retrieved December 12, 2008. 27.Jump up ^ Steve Weintraub (March 14, 2009). "Ryan Reynolds talks about playing Deadpool in X-Men Origins: Wolverine". Collider. Retrieved March 15, 2009. 28.Jump up ^ Murray, Rebecca. "'X-Men Origins: Wolverine' Press Conference – The Cast and Director Gavin Hood". About.com. Retrieved June 27, 2009. 29.Jump up ^ "EXCLUSIVE: Ryan Reynolds On Deadpool & Mystery Mutant In ‘Wolverine’ Movie Trailer: ‘That’s Me’". MTV. March 17, 2009. Retrieved May 8, 2009. 30.Jump up ^ "Cast of X-Men Origins: Wolverine". Yahoo! Movies. Retrieved May 8, 2009. 31.Jump up ^ none (June 14, 2011). "How is Emma in both 'X-Men Origins: Wolverine' and 'X-Men: First Class'?". emmafrostfiles.com. Retrieved April 13, 2015. 32.Jump up ^ "'X-Men Origins: Wolverine': A Shot-By-Shot Analysis Of Exclusive New Trailer". MTV. March 6, 2009. Retrieved July 11, 2009. 33.Jump up ^ "Producer talks X-MEN ORIGINS: WOLVERINE – Storm not in the movie". Widescreenvision.de. February 10, 2009. Retrieved February 10, 2009. 34.Jump up ^ Lovece, Frank (April 30, 2009). "Film Review: X-Men Origins: Wolverine". Film Journal International. Retrieved May 4, 2009. 35.Jump up ^ 1 36.Jump up ^ 2 37.Jump up ^ Emily Dunn, Josephine Tovey (April 21, 2008). "A little offstage bonding". The Sydney Morning Herald. Retrieved April 24, 2008. 38.Jump up ^ Rob Worley (March 18, 2008). "'Wolverine' to duke it out...in the World Series of Poker?". Comics2Film. Retrieved March 18, 2008. 39.Jump up ^ Sandy Cohen (July 25, 2008). "Stan Lee to make a cameo in new 'X-Men' movie". USA Today. Associated Press. Retrieved July 25, 2008. 40.Jump up ^ Lee, Stan (@TheRealStanLee) (October 18, 2008). "Lots of fellow titterers ask why I didn't have a cameo in Wolverine. Answer is simple. It was shot in Australia. Didn't have time to go.". Twitter. Retrieved October 28, 2008. 41.^ Jump up to: a b c Mishler, James (June 2005). "David Benioff, Screenwriter of Wolverine: He's One of Us". Comics Buyer's Guide: 18–20. 42.Jump up ^ Michael Fleming (October 4, 2004). "'X' marks spinoff spot". Variety. Retrieved September 1, 2006. 43.Jump up ^ Daniel Robert Epstein (December 28, 2004). "David Benioff". SuicideGirls. Retrieved February 9, 2008. 44.Jump up ^ Vaughan, Owen (April 29, 2009). "Chris Claremont, Len Wein: the men who created Wolverine". The Times (UK). Retrieved May 12, 2009. 45.Jump up ^ "Interview – Hugh Jackman". CanMag. October 15, 2006. Retrieved October 15, 2006. 46.Jump up ^ Stax (September 28, 2007). "New Wolverine Screenwriter". IGN. Retrieved July 9, 2009. 47.Jump up ^ "X-Men Origins: Wolverine Script Review". FilmBuffOnLine. Retrieved January 16, 2009. 48.Jump up ^ Karl Schneider (October 15, 2006). "Jackman says Wolverine script is ready". Mania Entertainment. Retrieved October 15, 2006. 49.Jump up ^ Marilyn Beck; Stacy Jenel Smith (August 13, 2006). "Major renegotiations possible stumbling block for new X-Men". Los Angeles Daily News. Retrieved July 11, 2007. 50.Jump up ^ Michael Fleming, Pamela McClintock (October 30, 2007). "Studios prep back-up plan". Variety. Retrieved October 31, 2007. 51.Jump up ^ Michael Fleming, Peter Gilstrap (July 19, 2007). "Fox says Hood good for Wolverine". Variety. Retrieved July 20, 2007. 52.Jump up ^ Michael Tsai (November 8, 2006). "Sequel to Superman Returns due in 2009". The Honolulu Advertiser. Retrieved October 18, 2007. 53.Jump up ^ Carroll, Larry (March 14, 2006). "Juggernaut Weighs In On 'X-Men' Spinoffs". MTV. Retrieved July 11, 2009. 54.Jump up ^ Sean Elliott (March 11, 2006). "The Hills Have Eyes Director Alexandre Aja gets grisly". iF Magazine. Archived from the original on November 30, 2007. Retrieved November 1, 2007. 55.Jump up ^ Edward Douglas (July 22, 2007). "Len Wiseman on Wolverine". Mania Entertainment. Retrieved July 9, 2007. 56.Jump up ^ Robert Sanchez (February 13, 2007). "Exclusive Interview: Zack Snyder Is Kickin' Ass With 300 and Watchmen!". IESB. Retrieved February 9, 2008. 57.Jump up ^ Kyle Braun and Jordan Riefe (September 29, 2007). "Rendition Interviews". UGO. Archived from the original on 2011-06-15. Retrieved September 30, 2007. 58.Jump up ^ Larry Carroll (October 3, 2007). "Wolverine Director, Hugh Jackman Digging Their Claws Into X-Men Spinoff". MTV. Retrieved October 3, 2007. 59.Jump up ^ Hillerstrom, Oscar (October 14, 2009). "Gavin Hood Talks Wolverine; Possible Sequel". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved February 27, 2014. 60.Jump up ^ Staff writer (January 22, 2008). "X-Men Cameras Set To Roll Down South". The Dominion Post. Retrieved January 17, 2010. 61.Jump up ^ Booker, Jarrod (January 24, 2008). "Queenstown gets ready for X-Men". The New Zealand Herald. Retrieved June 7, 2012. 62.Jump up ^ "Shooting for Wolverine Set to Commence in South Island". TV3. January 27, 2008. Retrieved November 27, 2008. 63.Jump up ^ Button, Katie (January 24, 2008). "X-Men Film Upsets Local Council". Digital Spy. Retrieved January 17, 2010. 64.Jump up ^ Williams, David (November 3, 2007). "Explosive End for SI Blockbuster". The Press. Retrieved January 17, 2010. 65.Jump up ^ Morris, Chris (January 29, 2008). "Film Crew Commits to Green Ethic". Otago Daily Times. 66.Jump up ^ Tilly, Chris (October 21, 2013). "Gavin Hood on the Problems of X-Men Origins: Wolverine". Retrieved February 27, 2014. 67.Jump up ^ Staff writer (February 25, 2008). "Jackman's 'Wolverine' Starts Shooting in Sydney – Australian Actor Hugh Jackman Will Start Filming His New Movie, X-Men Origins: Wolverine, in Sydney Today". ABC News. Retrieved January 17, 2010. 68.Jump up ^ Bentley, David (May 29, 2008). "Filming wraps on Wolverine as Jackman offers chance to meet him for lunch". Coventry Telegraph. Retrieved June 7, 2012. 69.Jump up ^ David Bentley (June 12, 2008). "Hugh Jackman films war scenes for Wolverine". Coventry Telegraph. Retrieved June 12, 2008. 70.Jump up ^ "'X-Men Origins: Wolverine': Summer Movie Preview". Entertainment Weekly. April 11, 2009. Retrieved July 11, 2009. 71.Jump up ^ Tatiana Siegel (September 5, 2008). "Fox's not-so-hot summer at the movies". Variety. Retrieved September 10, 2008. 72.Jump up ^ "Wolverine: Gavin Hood" (Video). The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved April 3, 2009. 73.Jump up ^ "No Reshoots for Wolverine". IGN. January 19, 2009. Retrieved July 11, 2009. 74.Jump up ^ "Hollywood North on campus" (PDF). The Ubyssey. March 12, 2009. p. 3. 75.Jump up ^ Fred Topel (March 14, 2009). "Wolverine's Ryan Reynolds reveals Deadpool secrets". Blastr. Retrieved March 15, 2009. 76.Jump up ^ Billington, Alex (April 24, 2009). "X-Men Origins: Wolverine Will Have Multiple Secret Endings!". First Showing. Retrieved April 25, 2009. 77.Jump up ^ "Movie Review: X-Men Origins: Wolverine". SlashFilm. April 29, 2009. Retrieved May 17, 2009. 78.Jump up ^ "Ryan Reynolds to headline 'Wolverine' spin-off 'Deadpool'". Entertainment Weekly. May 6, 2009. Retrieved May 17, 2009. 79.^ Jump up to: a b c Bielik, Alain (May 4, 2009). "Wolverine Gets Indestructible in X-Men Origins". VFXWorld. Retrieved May 24, 2009. 80.^ Jump up to: a b Seymour, Mike (May 5, 2009). "Wolverine : The Making of an X-man". FXguide. Retrieved May 26, 2009. 81.Jump up ^ "X-Men Origins: Wolverine Motion Picture Soundtrack". Allmusic. Retrieved July 6, 2010. 82.Jump up ^ "X-Men Origins – Wolverine (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) - Credits". Allmusic. Retrieved May 8, 2009. 83.Jump up ^ Christopher Coleman (May 8, 2008). "Composer Harry Gregson-Williams: What Goes Around, Comes Around". Tracksounds.com. Retrieved May 5, 2009. 84.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Jon Burlingame (April 22, 2009). "Recording the 'Wolverine' score: A look at Gregson-Williams in the studio". Variety. Retrieved May 5, 2009. 85.^ Jump up to: a b "New Wolverine film leaked online". BBC News. April 1, 2009. Retrieved April 1, 2009. 86.^ Jump up to: a b "X-Men pic "Wolverine" leaks online". Reuters. April 2, 2009. Retrieved April 2, 2009. 87.^ Jump up to: a b c "Leak doesn't keep fans away from 'Wolverine'". Associated Press. May 4, 2009. Retrieved May 5, 2009. 88.^ Jump up to: a b McClintock, Pamela (May 6, 2009). "'X-Men' takes hit in foreign markets". Variety. Retrieved July 11, 2009. 89.Jump up ^ New DVD-quality Expendables 3 film leaked online, ranked as #1 most-pirated movie. Retrieved 30 July 2014. 90.^ Jump up to: a b Christine Spines (April 2, 2009). "Fox chairman says leaked 'Wolverine' is an 'unfinished version' and 'a complete misrepresentation of the film'". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved April 3, 2009. 91.Jump up ^ Goldstein, Patrick (April 29, 2009). "Fox on 'Wolverine' whopper: No fibbing involved". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved May 4, 2009. 92.Jump up ^ Wolverine uploader pleads guilty 93.Jump up ^ FBI Finally Arrests Alleged Wolverine Uploader 94.Jump up ^ Child, Ben (April 7, 2009). "Wolverine review leads to Fox News writer's dismissal". The Guardian (UK). Retrieved July 11, 2009. 95.Jump up ^ Eric D. Snider (April 4, 2009). "Roger Friedman Brags About Downloading 'Wolverine'". Cinematical. Retrieved May 20, 2009. 96.Jump up ^ "Get Your XMO: Wolverine Slurpee Cups at 7-Eleven". Marvel.com. April 30, 2009. Retrieved June 27, 2009. 97.Jump up ^ "X-MEN ORIGINS: WOLVERINE – Only in Theaters". Papa John's. Archived from the original on April 9, 2009. Retrieved June 27, 2009. 98.Jump up ^ Graham, Mark (April 8, 2009). "Papa John’s Promises Wolverine Will Be ‘Loaded With Cheese’". Vulture (New York). Retrieved June 7, 2012. 99.Jump up ^ "Schick Quattro Wolverine Razor". Schick. Archived from the original on April 25, 2009. Retrieved June 27, 2009. 100.Jump up ^ "Wolverine Rocks the Milk Mustache". Marvel.com. April 23, 2009. Retrieved July 26, 2010. 101.Jump up ^ "MARVEL’S X-MEN ORIGINS: WOLVERINE MOVIE TOYS TEAR THROUGH RETAIL AISLES THIS SPRING" (Press release). Hasbro. February 13, 2009. Retrieved July 9, 2009. 102.Jump up ^ Schedeen, Jesse (April 6, 2009). "The Return of Wolverine's Weapon X". IGN. Retrieved June 27, 2009. 103.Jump up ^ César A. Berardini (July 15, 2008). "X-Men Origins: Wolverine and Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Movie Tie-ins Announced". TeamXbox. Retrieved July 15, 2008. 104.Jump up ^ Scott Rosenberg (April 7, 2008). "Cursed to Write: TV & Comics Scribe Marc Guggenheim". ReadExpress. Retrieved April 10, 2008. 105.Jump up ^ "Wolverine's Liev Schreiber on video games and parenting". Yahoo!. May 1, 2009. Retrieved May 11, 2009. 106.Jump up ^ Marshall, Rick (May 1, 2009). "Will.I.Am Makes Double Debut With 'X-Men Origins: Wolverine' Movie, Video Game". MTV. Retrieved May 11, 2009. 107.Jump up ^ "X-Men Origins: Wolverine – Game Detail Page". Xbox.com. Archived from the original on June 12, 2009. Retrieved May 12, 2009. 108.Jump up ^ Goldstein, Hilary (May 5, 2009). "X-Men Origins: Wolverine – Another Take". IGN. Retrieved May 12, 2009. 109.Jump up ^ Goodykoontz, Bill (April 19, 2009). "Tempe wins Wolverine premiere". The Arizona Republic. Retrieved May 1, 2009. 110.Jump up ^ Jim, Vejvoda (April 29, 2009). "Hasta Luego, Wolverine". IGN. Retrieved April 29, 2009. 111.Jump up ^ ""Wolverine" Outselling "Iron Man" in Advance Ticket Sales". Worst Preview. April 23, 2009. Retrieved July 11, 2009. 112.^ Jump up to: a b Gray, Brandon (May 2, 2009). "Friday Report: Wolverine Rages on First Day". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved May 2, 2009. 113.Jump up ^ McClintock, Pamela (May 1, 2009). "Wolverine wolfs down nearly $5 mil". Variety. Retrieved May 2, 2009. 114.Jump up ^ ""Wolverine" weekend box office nudged lower". Reuters. May 4, 2009. Retrieved May 10, 2009. 115.^ Jump up to: a b c Gray, Brandon (May 4, 2009). "Weekend Report: Wolverine Roars". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved May 8, 2009. 116.Jump up ^ Hazelton, John (July 10, 2009). "Attack on the Wolf". Screen International (1696). pp. 14–15. Retrieved August 27, 2009. 117.^ Jump up to: a b Marshall, Rick (July 28, 2009). "'X-Men Origins: Wolverine' To Hit DVD And Blu-Ray September 15". MTV. Retrieved September 21, 2009. 118.Jump up ^ "X-Men Origins: Wolverine (Exclusive) (3-Disc) (Blu-ray) (With BD-Live + Digital Copy + DVD)". Wal-Mart. Retrieved September 21, 2009. 119.Jump up ^ Arnold, Thomas K. (September 23, 2009). "‘Wolverine’ Slashes Up the Charts". Home Media Magazine. Retrieved July 26, 2010. 120.Jump up ^ "'Wolverine' is year's top selling Blu-ray". Afterdawn.com. October 26, 2009. Retrieved February 11, 2011. 121.Jump up ^ "X-Men Origins: Wolverine – DVD Sales". The-numbers.com. Retrieved February 11, 2011. 122.Jump up ^ "X-Men Origins: Wolverine reviews". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved September 25, 2011. 123.Jump up ^ Corliss, Richard (April 30, 2009). "Wolverine: There Ain't No Sanity Claws". TIME. Retrieved May 3, 2009. 124.Jump up ^ Mullinger, James. "X-Men Origins: Wolverine". GQ.com. Archived from the original on May 21, 2009. Retrieved May 3, 2009. 125.Jump up ^ Lumenick, Lou (May 4, 2009). "HUGH GOTTA BELIEVE!". New York Post. Retrieved May 21, 2009. 126.Jump up ^ Rainer, Peter (May 1, 2009). "Review: 'X-Men Origins: Wolverine'". The Christian Science Monitor. Retrieved May 21, 2009. 127.Jump up ^ Puig, Claudia (May 1, 2009). "Hugh Jackman springs to life in sharply directed 'Wolverine'". USA Today. Retrieved May 24, 2009. 128.Jump up ^ Ebert, Roger (April 29, 2009). "X-Men Origins: Wolverine". Chicago Sun-Times. Retrieved May 3, 2009. 129.Jump up ^ Berardinelli, James (May 1, 2009). "X-Men Origins: Wolverine". Reelviews. Retrieved May 24, 2009. 130.Jump up ^ Gibron, Bill. "X-Men Origins: Wolverine". FilmCritic.com. Retrieved May 3, 2009. 131.Jump up ^ Charity, Tom (May 1, 2009). "Review: Wolverine doesn't cut it". CNN. Retrieved May 3, 2009. 132.Jump up ^ Scott, A. O. (May 1, 2009). "I, Mutant, Red in Face and Claw". The New York Times. Retrieved May 3, 2009. 133.Jump up ^ French, Philip (May 3, 2009). "X-Men Origins: Wolverine". The Observer (UK). Retrieved May 3, 2009. 134.Jump up ^ Sandhu, Sukhdev (April 30, 2009). "X-Men Origins: Wolverine review". The Daily Telegraph (UK). Retrieved May 8, 2009. 135.Jump up ^ Parfitt, Orlando. "X-Men Origins: Wolverine review". IGN UK. Retrieved May 8, 2009. 136.Jump up ^ Mendelson, Scott. "Huff Post Review – X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)". The Huffington Post. Retrieved May 8, 2009. 137.Jump up ^ Rea, Steven (May 1, 2009). "Prickly mutant loses his edge". The Philadelphia Inquirer. Retrieved May 8, 2009. 138.Jump up ^ Fonseca, Nicholas (May 24, 2013). "And now for his sixth act...". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 24 October 2013. 139.Jump up ^ Spelling, Ian (April 22, 2009). "Magneto prequel still possible, depending on Wolverine". Sci Fi Wire / blastr. Archived from the original on June 4, 2012. Retrieved July 10, 2009. 140.Jump up ^ Kit, Borys (December 21, 2009). "Heat Vision Q&A: Bryan Singer on 'X-Men: First Class,' 'Avatar' and more". Heat Vision. Retrieved April 26, 2010. 141.Jump up ^ Topel, Fred (August 23, 2010). "Lauren Shuler Donner on X-Men: First Class". CraveOnline. Retrieved September 2, 2010. 142.Jump up ^ Hewitt, Chris (October 25, 2012). "James Mangold Talks The Wolverine". Empire. Archived from the original on October 25, 2012. Retrieved October 25, 2012. 143.Jump up ^ Wilding, Josh. "Lauren Shuler Donner on Retconning X-Men: The Last Stand and Making Deadpool". HeyUGuys. Retrieved February 26, 2016. 144.Jump up ^ Lesnick, Silas (March 21, 2014). "The Wolverine sequel finds a writer". SuperHeroHype. Retrieved 2 September 2015. 145.Jump up ^ Yehl, Joshua (February 12, 2016). "13 Coolest Deadpool Easter Eggs, Cameos and In-Jokes". IGN. Retrieved February 26, 2016. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Wikiquote has quotations related to: X-Men Origins: Wolverine Portal icon Film in the United States portal Portal icon Superhero fiction portal Portal icon 2000s portal Official website X-Men Origins: Wolverine at the Internet Movie Database X-Men Origins: Wolverine at AllMovie X-Men Origins: Wolverine at Box Office Mojo X-Men Origins: Wolverine at Rotten Tomatoes Category:2009 films Category:English-language films Category:2000s action films Category:American films Category:New Zealand films Category:Australian films Category:X-Men films Category:Prequel films Category:Film spin-offs Category:Films about revenge Category:Films shot in Australia Category:Films shot in New Orleans, Louisiana Category:Films shot in New Zealand Category:Films shot in Sydney Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:Films directed by Gavin Hood Category:Films produced by Ralph Winter Category:Films set in Canada Category:Films set in Lagos Category:Films set in the Las Vegas Valley Category:Films set in New Orleans, Louisiana Category:Films set in Pennsylvania Category:Films set in the 1840s Category:Films set in the 1860s Category:Films set in the 1910s Category:Films set in the 1940s Category:Films set in the 1970s Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Films based on works by Len Wein Category:Wolverine (comics) films